One Random Night
by 808abc123
Summary: One-shot. COPDOC SMUT. You have been warned.


_One shot. Not a continuing story. Not for the kiddies. R&R and enjoy!_

_Don't own the characters. They belong to Showcase and Lost Girl_

Tamsin grinned as she leaned in and ran her tongue over the warm, soft center of the woman below her. She had been toying with her for the last few hours and she knew the woman was nearing her true breaking point.

"Uuunngghh…I can't…ugh…hmmm…"

The incomprehensible nonsense flowing from her lover's mouth made Tamsin burn a bit inside and she smirked as she slid up the lithe body and nipped at the area just below her ear.

"Come on Doc. Don't tell me you're done already?"

The blonde laughed softly as Tamsin rested her body flat against the very sweaty, very sticky body below. Tamsin ground her hips slightly making her center rub gently against the doctor's and Tamsin chuckled as she felt the long legs wrap around her waist in an automatic response that has been trained into the human. Tamsin rocked her hips more vigorously loving the sounds the petite woman made as her arms lazily came to rest around her neck. She knew Lauren's limbs were probably as heavy as lead from their rigorous activity tonight but Tamsin didn't care. Tonight she was on a mission to make sure the human wouldn't be able to walk or talk anytime soon after they were done.

Stilling her hips, Tamsin leaned in for a gentle kiss before she slid back down the body she'd come to know well over the past few months and she returned to her position between the long legs of her human lover. Tamsin gently lapped at the blonde's entrance making her hips jump in anticipation as she reached out and held the blonde's hips down with one hand.

"Tamsin…"

The hoarse sound of the voice above her made Tamsin grin and she slid her tongue roughly into the blonde with no warning. Lauren's entire lower body twitched and she tried to close her legs involuntarily in response to the stimulation she was receiving. Tamsin held Lauren's legs open and let her tongue slide in and out of the woman with no signs of slowing any time soon. Lauren tried to cry out in both frustration and appreciation but her throat wouldn't produce any more sounds due to the amount of begging, moaning and screaming she'd just been doing.

Tamsin watched in amazement as Lauren's clit slowly became engorged again and Tamsin knew Lauren was dying without any contact to the small bud. Early on in their coital explorations Tamsin learned how much Lauren loved having her clit stimulated and she had often teased the human about being the 'outside' type of girl vice the 'inside' type of girl. One of her favorite things to do was get the doctor worked up and tease her relentlessly with ghost passes over her nub or even worse, by blowing softly on the engorged body part and watching Lauren quiver in response.

"Uhhh…mmmm..Ta—Taam…Uhhhh…"

The other thing Tamsin had learned early on about the Doctor was that she wasn't totally repulsed by a little bit of rough play and Tamsin found that Lauren often came harder when she held her down and couldn't move her hips or use her body to control their pace. Tamsin pushed Lauren's legs apart and maneuvered her body to hold down one leg while the other was held in place by her free hand. Tamsin's tongue continued to work in and out of the doctor as she let her nose rub intermittently against the ever hardening bud.

"Ahhh…"

Tamsin looked up and felt her body heat up even more as she took in the appearance of the woman that was being subjected to the torture. Lauren's head was thrown back and her hands were wrapped in her own hair as she rolled her head side to side. Tamsin watched the erratic rise and fall of Lauren's chest and she could see how hard her nipples had become in response to the teasing she was doing. Tamsin grinned as she withdrew her tongue and licked roughly from the bottom of her slit all the way up and over her clit.

"Oohhhh…Tamsin…uuuhhhh…."

Lauren had stilled her head and was now looking down at the Valkyrie as she watched Tamsin's Cheshire cat grin spread across her face and a single finger come to rest on her sensitive nub. Lauren tried to rock her hips into Tamsin's hand knowing that sometimes she liked the doctor to do all the work but groaned in frustration as Tamsin held her hips down.

"Patience Doc…"

Tamsin dipped her finger down into the wetness that had dripped out of Lauren's opening and licked a bit off her finger before running the now sticky tip lightly over Lauren's clit.

"FUCK…"

Lauren tried to rock her hips again and was now near tears as Tamsin shifted her body to put more weight on the blonde's legs ensuring they stayed spread wide open. Tamsin continued the slow torture of dipping and running her finger lightly over the erect clit of the human as she bit down on the inside of Lauren's thighs sporadically to mix the pleasure and the pain.

"Please…please…please…"

Lauren had been reduced to mumbling the single word over and over and Tamsin just chuckled at how worked up the blonde was. Without warning she leaned in and licked firmly from the bottom to the top of the bud that was poking out from the blonde's most sensitive area and Lauren responded by literally kicking Tamsin in the back with her heel as her leg twitched at the contact. Tamsin looked up into dark eyes as she winked and looked down and Lauren knew what was coming next.

"Uggghhh….please Tams-…SHIT…"

Tamsin had formed an O with her mouth and sucked in roughly pulling the nub into her mouth with forceful suction. Tamsin released the small bud and blew a cool stream of air over it causing Lauren to fall back on the bed and resign her body to involuntarily spasm at Tamsin's minstrations. Tamsin repeated the actions and watched as Lauren opened her mouth to moan again but no sound escaped due to her body literally being so tired she couldn't even muster the strength.

She stopped for a second to look up at Lauren and ensure she hadn't blacked out again. A few times Tamsin took her teasing to the extreme and Lauren's body had literally shut down leaving her in a deep sleep for a few hours. Tamsin could see Lauren's eyes fluttering open and closed so she decided to take pity on the woman and end their marathon session. She took Lauren's clit in her mouth and ran her tongue all around it with steady pressure as she brought her free hand down and entered Lauren with three fingers causing another involuntary jump in the blonde's hips.

"Tam….sin…"

Lauren was literally being fucked stupid as Tamsin doubled her efforts wanting the final orgasm of the night to be the most memorable for the doctor. She kept her eyes on Lauren as she felt her body tighten and she knew once Lauren exploded she would most likely pass out right away. Tamsin kept up the pace with her fingers as she concentrated her tongue on the underside of the nub in her mouth and sure enough within seconds Lauren's whole body twitched and jerked against its will and she literally fell back against the mattress and was almost immediately asleep. Tamsin continued to lick her clit lightly letting Lauren's body settle down and didn't remove her fingers until the human stopped twitching. She slid up and placed a single kiss on Lauren's forehead before sliding off the bed quietly and getting dressed. Every time she did this she swore it would be the last but as she watched the blonde sleep she knew she was only lying to herself.

**_And yeah. There you go. One-shot. Let me know if you liked and thanks for reading!_**


End file.
